


Forbidden Love (Furry Love Story)

by The_Magpie_1



Category: Furries - Fandom, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Labour, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Pups, Romantic Fluff, Wolf Furry, dragon furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magpie_1/pseuds/The_Magpie_1
Summary: Life for a fur was a joy, just enjoying life and and not letting anything get in your way. But, eventually this new found love will have to leave everything they know behind.





	1. The Wolf and The Dragon

It was a normal day in the city. All furs went to work, went shopping and did activities. Angel was a pink wolf, born and bred in the city she loved. She was rather short for a wolf, standing at 5,5. Her fur was the loveliest of baby pink. She had just turned 18 years old and had just come of age. 

It was a Friday night and she was enjoying herself at a little bar in the centre of the city, she was with some of her friends and they all celebrated their freedom by, some getting drunk and others by giving up their virginity to a handsome stranger. She was left of her own as she drank her cranberry juice in the corner. Then a male came in, and oh boy was he handsome, he looked like he was carved by angels. He was a dragon, though he wasn’t what you thought a dragon would look like, he didn’t have big protruding wings coming out of his shoulder blades, no. But he did have a long tail and horns that came out just in his hair line. He walked in like he owned the place.

Angel was completely at the mercy of her own dirty mind, she wanted to submit to him and let him take her to far distant places that she herself could not reach. He spotted her and she just stumbled and went back to drinking her juice, truing to act natural. He came over with a very charming smile.

‘Hello there’ his voice was like caramel, and it melted into Angels ears.

‘Hello.’ She smiled

‘Why is a cute little fur all by herself?’

‘He thinks I’m cute’ she thought to herself ‘well, I was with friends but I guess they all got distracted’

‘aww that’s a little sad. Do you mind if I join you?’

‘Not at all’ She scoots over so he can sit down.

‘I’m Tyler by the way.’ He offered his hand which you gently shook. ‘Angelina, but everyone calls me Angel. A pleasure to meet you.’

‘Your name defiantly suits you. You are as you say and angel’ He kissed her hand which coursed her to blush bright red.

After a few drinks and a lovely conversation later, he was taking her home. Lips locked.

I’ll leave you to figure out the rest.😉


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a few months later and Tyler and Angels relationship had grown to the next level, they moved in together and all was going swimmingly. That was until Angels father found out that she was dating a dragon and not an alpha wolf like he had hoped. He was furious. Livid to the core. He was very old fashioned and thought that the relationship would never work. But it did.

After some of the best sex Angel had ever had she took a pregnancy test the following morning. She’d been getting a lot more headaches recently and she wanted to cover every possibility.

‘+’

There it was. Two little pink lines. Dark and very visible. She was pregnant. But how was she going to tell Tyler, they never really discussed the probability. How was she going to tell her father? This would either kill him or make him want to kill Tyler.

She had to tell him, if she didn’t it would all be a mess when she started to show. He was still asleep so she thought she’d at least try an easy approach. She went back into the bedroom and placed her test on her pillow and then went to make some breakfast. 

While she was waiting for the kettle to boil, she was scooped up from behind a lifted.

‘Ahh what the heck?’ she screamed.

‘WE’RE HAVING A PUP!’ Tyler screamed

‘You’re not mad?’ Angel asked

‘Of course not. Why would I be? You and I both made it.’ He kissed you and then kissed her flat tummy. ‘it’s so weird. Our pup is in there right now and he’s growing’

Angel laughed and let the tears fall. ‘It’s probably just a tiny bubble of cells right now. And hey, it could be a girl.’ 

Tyler smiled and nuzzled her tummy ‘I don’t care what we have. I’d love a boy or a girl.’ He started to cry now ‘we made a little tiny organism, Angel. We did that.’

And they hugged for what seemed like an eternity, but neither minded.


	3. Chapter 3

The months seemed to fly by and Angel seemed to get bigger, but Tyler never left her side. She had told her father that she was pregnant and he was absolutely furious. His little girl had gotten herself pregnant. 

Today was the day that she would introduce Tyler to her family. She had a cute bump now but wasn’t due for a while now. They drove up to her family home that was located in the high woodlands. It was a beautiful wooden cabin with three stories. This was where her and her siblings all grew up. 

Angel and Tyler got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking loudly. Then, her mother opened the door.

‘Angel!’

‘Mama’ Angel hugged her mum tightly and they fussed over her bump.

‘oh ma, this is Tyler. He’s my boyfriend’

‘And he’s the father, right?’ she asked

‘Haha, yes Madam’

They all hugged and then her father came down stairs and he hugged Angel but when he saw Tyler he went stiff. 

‘and who is this Angel?’ He asked

‘Dad, this is Tyler, my boyfriend. And father of your grandpups’

When, she said that he just lost it all.

‘This is the father? You must be joking. No! No! I refuse to accept this as the father’

Tyler was furious ‘Well Sir, its not you that I will be marrying. It will be her decision, Not yours!’

Then her father just went on full alpha mode. He growled and went to punch Tyler, and strangle him. Tyler wanted to beat him to a pulp but this was his future father-in-law. Angel and her Mother tried to get him off.

‘Dad, Stop it! Stop it. Let him go’

‘Richard! Richard. Stop this. Stop it, you daft bastard’ Her mother yelled and she managed to pull him off and put herself between them. Angel went straight to Tyler’s side and he took in deep breathes, and placed his hand on her stomach. Before getting up rubbing his neck.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked

‘Me? What… I should be asking that.’ Then her father went to lunge at him again, Tyler put himself in front of Angel to protect her, but her mother had a good grip on him.

‘Angel, you better go. I don’t want to put you and the pup through any more stress’ with that they both left and hurried to the car, and sped away. Tyler’s hand never leaving Angel’s. 

They go home and Tyler carried Angel to the bed, where he laid her down. 

‘Are you ok my love?’

‘Yes honey, just…’ she bursts into tears ‘I just wanted you to meet my family’

‘hey, I don’t need to meet your family to know you love me’

‘Aww baby’


	4. Chapter 4

It was a miserable night, it rained all day. Angel never left the house, she stayed in her den all night. Tyler just came in from work and flopped down on bed and was soon out like a light.

Then the pains started, it wasn’t as bad to begin with but they quickly got worse. She groaned and clenched her stomach, Then, she let out a loud gasp as her water broke. Tyler heard it and came rushing in, still half asleep.

‘Babe? You ok?’ he asked, sitting down next to her.

‘they’re coming… tonight’ He held her hand and eased her through the contractions. It had been an hour and Angel was covered in sweat and had been pushing for a bit. Tyler never left her side.

‘You’re doing good baby… oh god. I can see them’ he smiled ‘Keep pushing’

She did and through each push they’re little one got closer. Then after one final push the pup came, covered in fluids and Tyler scooped them up. 

‘ooh baby, you did it. You did it baby’ He then put the little pup on her chest. 

‘hi baby.’ She cried and fussed over her new pup as they whined ‘It’s a boy!’

They both fussed and cleaned their new addition then she felt a pain again. ‘ugh’ 

‘What is it babe?’ ‘The after birth… but somethings not right’ Sher pushed and then she felt pressure.

Tyler went between her legs and he saw it. Another little head. ‘oh god, there’s another one’ He panics. After another hard for moments of pushing the second pup is also out. ‘It’s a girl!’ Tyler cries and gives you the pup. They both had features from both parents. Although they took most of their genetic material from their mother, they both had little stubs of their heads, which would grow into horns like their fathers. And then there was the tiny little tail they had, it was like a bunny’s tail but much bushier and fluffier. They were perfect, as they slept peacefully with their mother and father.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a few days now and Angel had finally got some strength back and the pups were happily playing with one another. ‘hey my babies. How’s Mama doing?’ 

‘Good, thank you.’ She takes a sip of her honey tea. ‘these little ones need to be registered’ 

‘OK. But I’m not sure how to do that.’

‘It’s ok. I’ll go. I need to get out and stretch my legs. Come on little ones. Let’s get you registered, what are we going to name them?’

‘Hmm, not sure. How about I name out little princess and you name our little prince. Deal?’

‘Hehe, deal.’

‘Ok, on the count of 3, just say their name. Make it good. 1… 2… 3!’

‘Damian Harley’ ‘Elizabeth River’

‘That’s beautiful’ Angel awed over the name of her daughter

‘Haha, that name is pretty good too. I love it.’

‘Ok then, I’ll go register them’ And then she left and went to the town hall. But it was not all plain sailing as she had hoped. Little did she know, the government had brought out a new law, preventing the engagement, intimacy and children of furs, who were not of the same species.

She got home with the pups and in quite a shock ‘Hey. Hey what’s wrong?’

‘We’re illegal! Our children are effectively illegitimate. I got the certificates but it was not easy. They said that we’ll go to jail’ 

‘hey hey, calm down. Ok. No one is going to jail. Ok! We’ll pack up the pups and we’ll leave before anything happens.’ They immediately started to pack and get into the car. 

‘But, where will we go?’

‘There is a place in the mountains, my ancestors used to thrive there. It will be a good place for the pups.’ He gets in and starts the engine. Angel gets in too and they drive. Far out of the city and into the   
mountains as the track thinned, they found a little house at the end of it. Not huge but big enough. They got out and Angel took the pups and went inside.

‘This place is beautiful’

‘I lived here when I was a child’ Tyler smiled and brought the bags inside.

‘Is this place safe?’

‘of course. I will protect you and our pups. No matter what’ He kissed her on the lips and then each pup on the forehead.

He swore to protect them. And that is what he will do. Protect his family. It doesn’t matter what you are, your family is all that matters. They may not be the same, but that is what makes people a family.


End file.
